Summer Love
by 8SnowCross8
Summary: Shinigami sends Team Spartoi for a 1 year vacation in the Philippines. Love triangles occur as they go about their journeys.Ghost hunting, SCUBA diving and ziplining are in store for them. Be prepared. P.S. The other characters that are not in the series are me and my friends' personnas and OCs. Sorry about the arrangements in some parts.I don't own anything except the fanfic. R
1. A sudden meeting in the Death Room

Hello fellow SoMa supporters! This my first story in this account because my other accounts are in complete _**CHAOS! **_So thanks for choosing to read my story . R&R please…

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fanfic. All credit goes to Ookubo Atsushi.

_**Chapter 1**_

**Maka's POV**

Today was just another normal day at Shibusen. Well...not exactly. For sometime now, I noticed that Soul was standing closer to me than usual, not that I'm complaing. I loved Soul for the longest time, FYI! But for now we have Kid freaking out because of something unsymmetrical, Black Star yelling about surpassing God, Stein dissecting another poor frog. _You know_...the usual stuff. _That was until~~~_

"Team Spartoi, please proceed to the Death Room immediately."

"_**YAHOO!**_ I wonder what his Reaperness wants from us."Black Star yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Yay! Another mission!"

"Shut up, Patty...Missions ain't cool"

Stein looked up from his work desk and said, "Okay... Maka, Black Star, Kid, Ox, Kim, Kilik and respective partners, you are dismissed."

~IN THE DEATH ROOM~

"Good day to you Shinigami-sama."I answered back.

"_**Maaaaaaaaaaaakaaaaaaaaaaaaaa a!"**___Spirit pounced,__I sighed. I knew this was going to happen. _**"Papa misses his baby girl so much! Papa lov~"**_

"Maka Chop!"

**Soul's POV**

I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the womanizer of a deathscythe clutching his skull while crying in pain. Then the rest of the guys pulled me aside.

"Hey Soul" Black Star gave me a half hug.

"What do you guys want?"

"We just wanted to ask..."Kid continued.

"Ask what?"I was getting annoyed. For the past weeks, I figured out that I loved Maka and always wanted to stay close to her side. Of course I did not tell anyone yet because if news reached Spirit he would personally come and skin me. Now the guys were taking me away from the source of my sanity.

"Do you like Maka?"Kilik asked.

"Of course I like her. She's my meister."

Ox cleared his throat, "Let me rephrase that. Do you **LOVE** Maka?"

Thank Shinigami I wasn't drinking anything or I would've died choking.

"W-what d-do you mean b-by **DO YOU LOVE MAKA?**"

"Come on Soul, ya know what we mean."Black Star grinned like a maniac.

"I-I..."

"Ehem ehem" Everyone stared in Shinigami-sama's direction. I have to thank him again for saving me twice. " I believe we are going off topic."

"We apologize Shinigami-sama"

"So father...What exactly did you call us here for?"

"I'm sending you all on a vacation."

"Really?!"Kim, Jackie, Liz, Tsubaki and Patty squeeled.

"Where are you sending us?"The cute look on Maka's face made me freeze. Her emerald eyes were shining and her pink thin lips curled into a smile.

"You're going to a tropical country, the Philippines. I thought you all needed a break from missions so that's basically why I called you here. We have branches there and I sent some students to wait for you."

"Wait...do you mean..."

"Yes Soul. Your flight is around 30 minutes from now. Don't worry about bringing anything because the Shibusen Cebu Branch will provide them for you. And also here is the list of the students who will accompany you throughout the country. Oh right, you'll be staying there for a whole year."

"Goodbye and enjoy!"

~During the plane ride~

**Kid's POV**

I was studying the data sheet of the pupils father gave us.** (A/N: Here's the data sheet.)**

**Name Age Student Type Partner/s Student Ranking**

Yami Monochrome 18 Multi-weapon Meister Jazzle and Alfred 4 Star

Hikari Monochrome 17 Bow Meister Shiki 1 Star

Shishoujin Bahaghari 18 Scythe Meister Lynn 4 Star

Heart Beatrice Shiarez 19 Multi-weapon Meister Hiyun Ki 3 Star

Flare Yosei 16 Russian Pistol Meister Rey 2 Star

Jazzle Swift 13 Multi-weapon Yami and Alfred 4 Star

Alfred Cahill 14 Multi-weapon Yami and Jazzle 4 Star

Shiki Bahaghari 18 Bow Hikari 1 Star

Lynn Bahaghari 11 Rainbow Scythe Shishoujin 4 Star

Hiyun Ki Bahaghari 23 Multi-weapon Heart 3 Star

Rey Crystal 15 Russian Pistol Flare 2 Star

This is gonna be interesting. Their team seems to have already 3 Deathscythes.

"Watcha' smirking at Kid?" Fire and Thunder asked.

"Two of the meisters among the students father sent to watch over us already made Deathscythes. One of the meisters has two Deathscythes and the other meister's Deathscythe is still eleven years old."

"They sound strong."Tsubaki said.

"I'll prove you wrong because I am the man who shall surpass God therefore I shall defeat them. WAHAHAHAHA!"Black Star screamed.

"_Shut up Black Star!"_

Finally! I'm done with the first chapter. It's already quarter to twelve and I'm still awake. At present my mom is yelling at me to go to sleep. Anyways... Be prepared for the randomness shall soon begin.

R&R please and I shall dedicate a special chapter to you.

P.S. In future chapters I shall use some dialects commonly used in the Philippines but don't worry because I will add translations.


	2. Meet the Assassins (Tour around Cebu)

**A/N: To all my readers...THANKS FOR READING!** (even if you don't review that much TT. TT)**You make me so happy. So I would like to tell you all that in this chapter our Soul Eater friends would arrive in the Shibusen Cebu Branch and they would personally meet the students Shinigami-sama sent over.**

**P.S. Sorry for the somewhat formal language because really, I am an honor student who is addicted to anime and animals and somewhat has an OCD of writing stories with perfect grammar and spelling. Weird combination, right? Anyways on with the story...**

_**~Snow~**_

**Chapter 2**

~After the plane ride: 5 pm in Cebu, Philippines: January 18: Saturday~

**Liz's POV**

"Aaaah!*stretches*We're finally here."I breathed in the fresh air in the Mactan International Airport as we descended the steps, exiting the plane. It was already dark and everyone was drowsy but I was still smirking. I noticed that Soul and Maka have started growing "closer" to each other and Soul took advantage of his drowsiness and leaned on Maka's shoulder on 9/10 of the plane ride as the scythe meister blushed.

"12 hour plane rides are a pain, right Liz?"Kim yawned.

"I know right!"

Ox was resting his head on his fist as if he were thinking.

"What's wrong, Ox?"Kilik asked.

"You're sitting position is completely unsymmetrical!"Kid freaked while he was trying to get Ox into a symmetrical sitting position. Kim and the Earth shamans were laughing their heads off like lunatics as Ox tried to get out of Kid's grasp.

"Quit it Kid! We have a problem!"

Everyone stared at Ox as he fixed his jacket. Even Soul and Black Star came back from dreamland.

"What problem?"Tsubaki tilted her head to the side.

"Yeah Ox. What problem?"Jackie asked.

"As you all know we are in a foreign land."We all nodded."We don't know where to go, we have no money and..._**We can't understand the people here!**_" And with those words we all paled. Ox was right! Then...

_**Bang!**_

A flash of light appeared and we saw a group of 5 girls landed in front of us.

**Maka's POV**

My vision shifted to Soul Perception and found out that the girls had the souls of meisters. Not later, I noticed they had weapons and their souls were in sync. They must be the students Shinigami-sama sent!

"Excuse me but are you the students Shinigami-sama sent?"Tsubaki voiced my thoughts.

"Yup! I'm Hikari Monochrome or Hiri for short."A girl with her black hair in pigtails said. Her left eye was blue and her right eye was red. She was wearing a long-sleeved black shirt, white shorts, silver canvas shoes and she was holding a bow. Definitely mochrome (except for the eyes). "This is my weapon, Shiki Bahaghari." The bow she was holding transformed into a guy who had black hair and his eyes were colored baby pink, neon green and sky blue combined. He wore a plain white shirt, a rainbow scarf, rainbow shorts and black shoes that looked like they belonged to Crona.

" Hey there people! In case you didn't know my family name means rainbow and I guess you could see why. I'll introduce you to the rest of our team. We are called **The Assassins**." He walked over to a girl who looked like a female version of himself. "This here is Shishoujin Bahaghari, my twin. She likes to be called Shiji." The rainbow scythe she was holding transformed into a girl who liked like a smaller version of her. "And this is our little sister, Lynn."

"Hi!" The two girls said together. They both looked like Shiki except with longer hair and instead of wearing the rainbow shorts, they wore rainbow school skirts. Shiki moved over to a girl with sky blue hair in a ponytail. She had pink eyes and she wore an olive green tank top, a blue scarf, a pink skirt and green rubber shoes. "This is Heart Beatrice Shiarez and her weapon here is Hiyun Ki Monochrome. The eldest of the Monochrome siblings."

"Nice to meet ya!" Heart exclaimed cheerily as her weapon, a giant shuriken (like Black Star's) turned into its human form. He kind of reminded me of a wolf because of his crimson red eyes, grey hair and sadistic smirk. He wore a black jacket which was zipped open revealing the white tank top he wore underneath. He also wore grey cargo pants, white socks and black rubber shoes. "Yo! Just call me Hiki."

A girl with reddish-brown hair in a ponytail ran over to Shiki and wailed, "Kami diay? (What about us?)". She was wearing an outfit almost like Tsubaki's except it was violet instead of really light brown and without the stars. Her skirt was also layered, like she was going to attend a casual dance. She also had brown combat boots on and her eyes were brown. "Lagi! Kami diay? (Yeah! What about us)?" Her weapon echoed as she transformed from a sword into a black haired girl wearing a red Chinese dress with matching Chinese shoes, her blue eyes pleading. "Ayaw'g hilak diha oi! Kamo may sunod kay di pa ko gusto mamatay .. (Don't start crying! You're next because I still don't want to die .)" Shiki answered while quivering. "Guys, this is Flare Yosei and her weapon, Rey Crystal." The girls just smiled at us. "And lastly..." Shiki's smile faded into a face of a child who was traumatized by something followed by the other members of their team except... for one.

"Is something wrong?" Kid asked, concerned.

"N-n-n-no. E-everything's j-just f-f-fine." Heart spoke with a strained smile along with the others.

Hiyun Ki stepped forward and took the initiative, "Let me introduce to you our team leader and my younger sister, Yami Monochrome." A figure walked out of the shadows.

**Ox's POV**

When those students introduced themselves, I didn't care much but when their leader revealed herself, I felt the same fear they all felt. Yami looked almost like a female version of Soul, white knee-length hair with right-sided bangs pinned back by a cross clip, neon red emotionless eyes and a mysterious yet dangerous aura. She was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt with a black collar area and sleeve ends topped with a silver vest with a Shinigami skull brooch on each side **(A/N: Kid would be so happy.)**, a white skirt with a cross on the lower left side and silver leggings underneath. Her footwear was black skates with white laces and crosses on each side in the heel area and silver wheels. She just looked so... **DEADLY**.

Hiyun Ki then continued, "These are her deathscythes, Jazzle Swift and Alfred Cahill." The two pistols she was holding transformed. Jazzle was a cute and shy girl with short yellow hair tied into messy pigtails using pink ribbons and glossy black eyes. She wore a spaghetti-strap dress that ended above her knees. The chest area, straps and ends of her dress were colored dark blue and the other parts olive green. There was a pink ribbon in the middle of her chest area too. Alfred was a hyperactive boy who had dark blue hair and glossy black eyes with wood brown in the middle. He wore a violet and black checkered long-sleeved polo shirt with the sleeves rolled up until the elbows and jeans. They both wore white canvas shoes.

Hikari creeped up behind us and gave a signal to gather around her. "I'm telling all of you this so you won't die early. Our basic survival rule: **Don't mess with them.**"

"Okay everyone, single file! We're heading back to SCB (Shibusen Cebu Branch). Don't worry about introducing yourselves because we already know all of your important info." Everyone followed immediately in fear of what might happen. I stood close behind Kim, my guard up.

**Liz's POV**

I felt a slight tinge of jealousy as Kid decided to stay behind Hikari on the walk to the bus, Shiki just stared at them since he was behind Kid and I was behind him. Kid started poking Hikari 8 times. Emphasis on the 8.

Hikari acknowledged Kid."Yes Kid?"

"You're so cute and symmetrical. **(A/N: Except for the eyes. Kid got over his OCD on symmetry a bit in this fanfic.) **Even though we just met, you have already stolen my heart." Hikari blushed at this statement.

"I-I - I" Shiki tensed up. I could tell he liked Hikari and I liked Kid. We could work together to make sure they don't get together.

~After the bus ride: 6 pm in SBC~

**Soul's POV**

"Ok everyone, I believe I have your full attention." Yami called out. Everyone nodded except me because I was spacing out.

"Is there a problem, Deathscythe Evans?" Yami asked. I seemed to catch everyones' attention. Man this is so not cool.

"No, ummm..." I trailed off. What should I be calling her?

"Just call me Snow Cross. It's what people usually call me. With the distractions gone, let's proceed to the room assignments.

Kid, Liz, Patty, Hikari and Shiki-Room 808

Black Star, Tsubaki, Heart and Hiki-Room 807

Kim, Jackie, Shishoujin and Lynn-Room 806

Ox, Harvar, Flare and Rey-Room 805

Maka, Soul, Jazzle , Alfred and I-Room 804

Any comments?" We stayed silent. In fact, we were realy happy with our room assignments. Especially Kid because we were on the 8th floor of the school dorm.

"Okay, let's get a move on. We have to wake up early tomorrow because we will only stay for 2 days in one island because Shinigami-sama told us to visit. EVERY. SINGLE. FAMOUS. INHABITED. ISLAND. of the country." O.o

**Tsubaki's POV**

Along the way to our rooms, I closed in on Hiyun Ki and asked, "Hey Hiki! Why do people call your sister Snow Cross?"

Hiyun Ki slowly turned to me and looked straight into my eyes. I blushed, he was just so...so... handsome. "People call her that because of her snow-white hair and because of her love for crosses."

**Black Star's POV**

I was walking close to my roommates when Tsubaki started talking with that Hiki guy. I didn't mind at all! That was until he started leaning closer than he should to Tsubaki. I was about to wipe that sadistic smirk off his face until I remembered Yami. Hmph!

**Kilik's POV**

It wasn't fair! Me, Ox, Fire, Thunder and Harvar were the only ones who weren't paired up with any of the Assassins. TT _ TT

**Soul's POV**

I don't know why but I suddenly felt a certain kind of attraction to Yami. Behind her emotionless eyes I saw something else. Sure I like Maka but I really wanted to be friends with someone as cool as her. So when we reached our room, there were 5 beds. Yami chose one of the beds farthest from the window and I dashed to the one right beside it. Alfred stayed in the middle and Jazzle opposite of mine, leaving Maka to the one opposite of Yami.

"Why does it seem like you're following me?" Yami glared at me, pouting. She was just too cute.

"No, it's nothing." I answered.

**Maka's POV**

I felt my heart go numb when Soul suddenly started sticking close to Yami. I know I shouldn't feel this way because Soul is my weapon. He only thinks of me as his meister.

~The next day: 5 am~

**Kim's POV**

It's still so early and the Assassin's so called leader just had to barge in all our rooms and yell at us to get ready because we were eating outside but I didn't regret listening to her. Now we were eating breakfast buffet at this place called Royal Concourse. Man is their food tasty.

**Maka's POV**

Today was no different. Shinigami-sama told Yami to check-in in a famous resort so she brought us to "Imperial Palace". We had to stay as pairs in each room and guess what? Soul quickly ran and clinged onto Yami's arm even if he received a death glare from doing so.

**Harvar's POV**

I dragged Soul aside from the rest of the group as he grumpily asks, "What do you want Harvar?"

"Do you like Yami?"

"No. I just want to be friends with her." Soul's cheeks flared up.

"Okay." ^.^

~7 pm: Basilica del Santo Niño~

**Patty's POV**

This is great! We're taking a tour in one of the oldest churches in Cebu. We found out that the Assassins were Catholics and they were celebrating a feast called Sinulog tomorrow.

"It's in honor of our patron saint known as Santo Niño, the baby Jesus." Rey explained. We were looking around in the museum and big sis was clinging to me.

"Patty! Let's go outside already. It's so dark in here."

"Hahahahaha! Don't worry sis, it's still daytime."

~9 pm: Oslob~

**Kid's POV**

"So Hiri, What is this place?" We were in a place that looked somewhat like a beach resort but there seemed to be a lot of boats, big and small.

"It's a place where we can swim with sharks and dolphins!" Hikari squeeled happily. No wonder Yami made us bring our swimming trunks and swimsuits (for the girls). But still, Hikari was so cute. With the cute smile and cheery yet decent attitude, I can't resist so I ended up blushing.

"_Shaaaaaaaaaaarkkkkkkkkkkkkks sssssssssss!"_ Liz screeched.

"Don't worry Liz. They're whale sharks to be exact and they're really friendly." So obviously we went swimming and Liz screamed whenever a dolphin or shark went near her.

~12:30 pm~

**Maka's POV**

Everyone was sprawled out on the sand before the sea. We were eating lunch and well...you see... all the other customers on the beach including the Assassins were eating using their bare hands! I tell you **BARE HANDS!**

"Excuse me Flare."

"Yeah Maka. What is it?" Flare faced me with her mouth filled with so much food that it looked like it was about to burst.

"Why are you eating like that?"

"It's what we usually do when we eat here in the Philippines."

"Yeah! Yeah!" Alfred supported.

"Yami!" Soul chimed in.

"What?" Yami replied in monotone.

"Can you teach me how to eat like that?" Soul pleaded.

"Fine."

Soul and Yami started the learning session as I watched jealous of how Soul and Yami's hands would brush against each other and the way Soul moved closer than he should to Yami. But it can't be helped, if Soul and Yami geet together then that's that.

**Soul's POV**

The rest of the day, we visited the Mactan Shrine, Magellan's Cross and the Taoist Temple. We took a break and Jazzle suggested that we go eat at 7-eleven. Everyone but Yami were eating hotdogs and drinking Slurpees but there was some kind of creepy aura emitting from the girls in Spartoi. I freed Yami to hotdog and Slurpee too so she couldn't say no. Even during our buffet dinner and our swim at the pools and water slides back at Imperial Palace, I always stayed close to Yami and she finally smiled even if it was just once and told me that we could be friends if that was what I wanted.

"Sooooooooo, friends?" I started.

"Best friends." She smirked and we shook hands. We even stayed up until around 12 midnight chatting about school and about the Philippines. She even revealed to me that she and the others could use magic even if they weren't witches. We were on my bed and were talking about all of our friends epic moments.

"There was this one time when our friends from another Shibusen branch in our country, Amaya Yoru, Maria Kurenai and her twin, Maui Kurenai came for a visit and broke a bottle with a potion Heart made in front of our teacher. Guess what? He turned into a rabbit with glasses and we called him Mr. Carrots ever since because we were never able to undo the spell."

"LOL!" I guess it was the first time Yami was so open with someone because she was so isolated. Later we slowly started lying on the bed, tired from talking and eventually fell asleep.

~6 pm: January 20~

**Maka's POV**

The next morning I went to check on Soul. But when I went in his and Yami's room, I saw them sleeping together.**(A/N: No lemons occurred.)** I decided not to disturb them because they both looked tired even if I was jealous.

**Black Star's POV**

This city was a blast! We went out first thing in the morning and the streets were filled with stores and people who were street dancing. The way they celebrate their fiestas are wicked! We ate lunch at this barbeque place called "Larsian". Soul and Yami have been getting closer too but I kinda feel bad for Maka because I know she likes Soul. But for now let's party!

**Thank you for supporting my story! I know the ending is quite boring and all but please bear with me. The love fights might start in the next chappy. Anyways, it's already dark here and I need to sleep so Good Night people! Oh right, I forgot to put this in the summary. This story is going to have a lot of love triangles. And again, ****be prepared. **** Ciao people!**

_**~Snow~**_


	3. Kim is jealous?

**A/N: Sorry about the last chapter. My deadline was close that was why I didn't reread it and there was a big mess and rushed happenings in some parts of the story. Gomenasai!TT-TT So in this chappy we shall enter the peaceful island of Bohol but with some girl fights and all so yeah.**

_**~Snow~**_

~11 am: January 21: on the boat to Bohol~

**Liz's POV**

Maka and I were having girl talk in our room last night in Imperial Palace. We talked about our crushes and both came to a conclusion that if we just stand here doing nothing we wouldn't be able to be with them. Sometime later, Black Star barged in yelling that Hiyun Ki was hitting on Tsubaki. Those Monochrome siblings are giving us problems, Big Time! So now, it's payback time. I've been taking deep breaths for some time now and am currently waiting until he stops talking to my oblivious enemy in our little love triangle.

"Kid, would you mind coming with me to the deck to watch the view?" I asked sweetly.

"Um, Su-"

"Attention all deckhands. Standby now for docking maneuver." the captain spoke. Freaking time! How short does it take to go to Bohol from Cebu via boat anyway?!

"Two hours." I cringed. Did I really just stare at Kid for about 2 hours? And wait, did I even ask that out loud ?! "How did you..." I stopped when I noticed the person who answered me was Hikari.

"Well you know already that we, The Assassins can use magic." I just stared, GAAAAAAHHH! scratch that, glared at her and again she didn't notice. "And I can read minds whenever I want to!" She skipped cheerily with Kid trailing after her. This is so not my day.

~12:00 pm: Slim hotel~

**Maka's POV**

I was sitting beside Liz and Black Star. We were in the lobby of slim hotel, waiting for Yami to come back with our room numbers.

"It's such a pain." Liz held her head down. "No matter how hard I try, Hikari always gets all the attention."

"Try harder peasant!" Black Star whispered quite loudly in Liz's ear.

"Try harder and harder Liz. Don't give up. I'll be making my move on Soul too." I grinned.

Yami came back with our room keys. I noticed there were 8 keys so I knew we had to share.

"Everyone, we have 8 rooms booked. We need to have 3 people in each group with the exception of Fire and Thunder because they would have to share a bed. There should be 4 people in their group. Clear?"

"Sure Snow." I heard Soul answer.

"Eeep! Soul, what are you doing?" I was grabbed by Soul on the arm on his way to the elevator. Same thing with Yami after she handed out the keys.

"You two are going to be my roommates."

" 'kay!" I felt so happy. Soul still cares about me. When we reached our room, Soul flopped down on the bed in the center, Yami to his left and me to his right.

"I claim the washroom first!" Soul walked over to the washroom leaving me and Yami with a tense atmosphere. I just stared, no, glared at her while she raised a brow questioningly, remaining eye contact.

"I haven't introduced myself properly yet." I started. Let's see how good she is as a Shibusen student.

"Go on."

"Maka Albarn. Scythe meister. 17 and partner is Deathscythe Soul "Eater" Evans. Rank: 2 star." I smirked knowing it was hard to reach even 2 star and Make a deathscythe at that! Still Yami's eyes had a mischievous glint in them. A shiver ran down my spine. Her face was still calm and emotionless aside from her eyes but I still met her head-on.

"Well I guess you don't know about me that much either. I'm Yami "Snow Cross" Monochrome. Seventeen years old and partners are Deathscythe Alfred Cahill and Deathscythe Jazzle Swift. Rank: 4 star." I became slack-jawed after she spoke. No way! She made 2 deathscythes and is Rank 4!

"I guess you didn't read the data sheet if you think I'm the same rank as you, _Ma~ka~._" I wanted to wipe that sly smirk off of her face. Damn you, Monochrome!

~2:30pm: In Chocolate Hills after eating lunch~

**Tsubaki's POV**

Aaaah... This place is so relaxing, well... almost relaxing. With the wind blowing into my place on top of a hill well known due to its chocolate-like color. What more could I ask for? One thing, **Make Hiki and Black Star stop fighting (literally as in punching) over me already!**

"You better give up already. You're completely hopeless, too unhandsome for a beautiful person like Tsubaki."

"Oh yeah! What could be better for Tsubaki than a God like me!"

"I'm definitely better. I'm more handsome and am more gentleman-like while you are a complete douche bag."

"If I can surpass God, I wouldn't need to be a gentleman!"

"You're too young for Tsubaki too."

"In love, age doesn't matter!"

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah!"

"Break it up you two!" Heart screamed. She ran up to Hiyun Ki looking as worried as ever, massaging his bruises. The girl, she really loves Hiyun Ki.

"Are you okay, Black Star?" I did to my meister as Heart did to Hiyun Ki.

"Yeah, I'm fine Tsubaki." Black Star and Hiyun Ki both stood while still having their glaring contest. Heart and I caught eye contact with each other and sighed.

**Kim's POV**

I can't believe myself! Ox started flirting with this Flare girl but I'm feeling jealous instead of happy.

"So Flare, where do you think we're going next?" Ox asked while leaning closer to Flare, playing with her bangs.

"If I remember correctly, Jazzle and Alfred told me that we were going to go to a near-by park to have snacks, visit this place which we could call a mini-zoo, go to a floating restaurant for dinner and have our pictures taken with the world's smallest monkey, the tarsier. It's also extinct!" Flare squealed with excitement, not minding the fact that Ox was staring at her dreamily. Dammit! Why am I even feeling this way?! What's wrong with me?

**Ox's POV**

"Kimial! Are you okay?" I ran over to said girl as she repeatedly slammed her head on a wall.

"Yeah! I feel fan-fucking-tastic!" Kim said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Kim! I know something's wrong."

"Well if there is something wrong, it's none of your business." Kim walked away to talk with the Earth Shamans.

~3:00 pm: Sagbayan Peak~

**Jackie's POV**

We decided to take a short break and eat snacks so that's how we ended up here. Patty and Hikari ran down to a small playground as their elder sisters trailed after them. The others were enjoying the view somewhere while eating. That left Ox, my meister and I with an awkward atmosphere between the 2 until Ox went to the comfort room to do his business. That's when I took the chance to talk with Kim.

"Uummm...Kim-san?"

"What is it Jackie?"

"What happened between you and Ox?"

"...*sigh* I don't even know myself Jackie. I always tell myself that I hate Ox but..."

"But what?"

"...when he starts flirting with Flare, I suddenly feel jealous."

"So... You like him?"

"EEEEEHHH?! Wh-what? N-n-n-no! Of course not! I hate him. I hate him. I HATE HIM!"

"Oh really?" Kim flushed a really bright shade of red.

"Sh-shut up!"

Ox came back just in time to see Kim still flushing red.

"Are you okay, Kim? You're face is red."

"H-huh?" I giggled as Ox placed his hand on the pinkette's forehead. Kim was trapped because she just so happened to sit in a place really close to the wall.

"Are you sure you don't have a fever?" Kim swatted his hand away, now as pink as her hair.

"Y-yeah. Don't worry about it."

~3:30 pm: Tarsier shelter~

**Kilik's POV**

I was right behind Black Star as he yelled about him being a god in front of a Tarsier but immediately ran to Tsubaki as Hiyun Ki yet again, flirted with her. *sweatdrop*

"Hey Kilik!"

"Yo Harvar!" We high-fived and he immediately started talking.

"So Kilik, I guess you've noticed that most of our teammates already have their love triangles, right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I just wanted to ask, who do you like?"

I thought for a while and answered, "For now, I have my eyes on Rey."

"Well, I'm for Jackie."

"Nice!"

~6:00 pm: Floating Restaurant~

**Normal POV**

Our group of heros and heroines had dinner in the floating restaurant just beside the shelter. After the boat-like restaurant finished going 'round the river, they decided to call it a day and went back to their hotel. The next morning, they had breakfast in the hotel's cafeteria and went to the mini-zoo so they could go to their next destination early.

**A/N: Here's the end of chapter 3. Sorry for the somewhat late update. My dad had to use the laptop all morning because he has a lecture and my mom forced me to finish my requirements for High School up until now so again, Sorry! The next chapter will be out next Saturday because I update every Saturday afternoon in Philippine time. It will contain some Filipino paranormal tales. Thanks for the support until now! ;-D**

_**~Snow**_


	4. Love and Lies

**A/N: Yo people in the house! I present to you *drum roll* Chapter 4 ! Brace yourselves for hair-raising mishaps in the so-called haunted island of Siquijor. I don't know why but this island is said to be full of witches, sorcerers and dwarves. If you hate scary stuff, Stay away!**

**~Snow**

**Chapter 4**

~12:00 nn: January 22: on the boat to Siquijor~

**Fire and Thunder's POV (A/N: Let's say that they have the same thinking process.)**

We were just a few more miles from the island. Everything looked normal but it felt the total opposite. For some weird reason, the island had an eerie feel to it. Well, let's just wait and see.

**Tsubaki's POV**

"It's so pretty!" The boat we were riding in newly docked in the small port. Black Star helped me off the boat with this goofy grin because Hiyun Ki and the other Assassins were mentally absent ever since we all saw the island on sea.

"Is something wrong Hiyun Ki?" Said person was looking at the opposite direction with a distant look in his eyes. He didn't seem to hear me.

"Earth to Hiki. Earth to Hiki. Tsubaki calling. Wake up!" I waved my hands in front of him and finally got his attention.

"Oh sorry Tsubaki. Were you talking to me?" For some reason all the Assassins looked very stressed out since we got here, especially the Monochrome siblings and their partners.

"Yes. I asked if something was wrong. You look really tired."

"Oh nothing's wrong Tsubaki." Hiki walked away with Heart trailing behind him, looking worriedly at her partner. We headed over to an old house led by Yami, Hikari and Hiyun Ki. They claimed that it used to be owned by their grandparents and was given to them after their grandparents died. Black Star, Maka and Liz brought up the rear and they seemed to be talking about something seriously. After Yami gave us our room assignments (by partners), I decided to ask my meister what was up because he seemed to be less annoying than usual.

"Black Star?"

"..."

"Black Star? Hello?"

"..."

"Black Star! Listen to me!" I gripped my meister on the shoulders and shook him so hard until he pushed me away with a deadly look in his eyes.

"What do you want, Tsubaki?!"

"I just want you to tell me WTF is wrong with you because you're not being yourself lately!" I screamed at him with tears in my eyes. I loved his cocky self so much it hurt not to see it even just for a second.

"You want to know what's wrong with me, huh?" He chuckled darkly, his hair covering his face. I nodded. "Nothing's wrong, Tsubaki! The thing that's probably bothering you is the fact that I might go insane!"

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me. I finally thought I had a disciple who would stay with me no matter what but I guess I was wrong. Ever since we came here, that Hiyun Ki guy took most of your attention and yet again, I'm forever alone." With those words, Black Star jumped out the open window and ran away into a nearby forest.

"Black Star!" The door opened after I yelled my partner's name, revealing a crying blue haired girl, Heart. After she noticed my presence, she immediately had a panicked look in her eyes.

"Oh! Tsubaki, I forgot that you were sharing a room with Black Star." She looked around the room, expecting to see Black Star.

"Wh-"

"He jumped out the window and ran to the forest after our... well, argument."

"Okay. I'll go after him. I need to talk to him about something." Heart went out of the room and dashed to the front door. *sigh* I don't get what's happening anymore.

~9:00 pm: in the living room~

**Kid's POV**

We newly finished eating dinner after resting for most of our stay so far. Black Star and Heart haven't come back yet, leaving all of us worried. They're just so reckless.

"I suppose we are all here except for the missing two?" Yami asked, receiving nods from all of us.

"I believe you have noticed all of us have been acting quite differently when we first set foot on this island." We nodded again. Finally! I can't stand the terrified look on Hiri's face. It was as if the Kishin was revived. "It is because this island is haunted and many tourists have gone missing after looking around." An eerie silence filled the room. Even Patty's cheery attitude was replaced with a creeped out one that would put Crona to shame.

"S-so y-y-you m-mean that S-star and H-h-heart might..." Soul trailed off.

"Yes. I know you are all worried about them, so am I but it's already dark. Everyone, go back to your rooms and sleep well. We will search for them first thing in the morning."

As we walked back to our rooms, I felt a strong wavelength of worry coming from everyone, most especially Hiki and Tsubaki. Man, do I feel bad for them.

"Kid, I'm going to sleep already."

"Me too. What about you, Liz?"

"I'm going to take a bath first."

"Okay." With that, Patty and I both slipped into each of our beds and fell asleep.

**Liz's POV**

I went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. This day is so complicated, I thought as I stripped and climbed into the bathtub. I started applying shampoo on my hair and rinsing it. Soaping my body, I recalled all of today's happenings. From waking up in Bohol to going to the zoo and-

"Kyahahaha! Witi witi."

"Wh-what was that? Who are you?" I panicked after hearing the puny voice speak.

"Kyahahaha!" It remained silent for a minute or so. I could only hear the shower running so I took the chance and grabbed the towel.

"Kid! Help me!"

~meanwhile in the forest, Heart found Black Star and they are trapped in a cave due to a landslide~

**Black Star's POV**

This is baaaaaaad. The godly me just so happens to be trapped in a cave. Sure, I tried punching the wall of the cave and I end up making another smaller landslide so long story short, I'm stuck here with Heart.

"Hey Heart." Said girl just looked up at me with a tired look in her eyes.

"Do you like Hiyun Ki?" With that statement said, her head immediately shot up.

"Y-yeah." She looked away, trying to hide her blush.

"Are you jealous that he's flirting with my weapon?" She gave a nod and noticed my lips forming a devious smirk.

"Wh-what are you thinking?"

"I have a plan. Let's make them jealous. That way, our partners would most probably think we're leaving them for good and they'd come back saying 'Let me love you!' right?" **(A/N: Morons =.=)**

"Great idea! But how are we supposed to do that?"

"Let's pretend that we're dating!"

"SAY WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Heart gave me this WTF look and I explained that it would be easier than dating someone else coz' we're always travelling.

" Okay. So we should at least start getting closer."

" And a kiss scene."

"NO! I'll make an illusion using my magic instead. There is no way that I will end up kissing you!" Heart screamed. **(A/N: Dear Shiji, I know you might be puking rainbows now. Gomenasai!) **

~5:00 am: January 23: Wednesday~

**Jackie's POV**

"What the fudge happened last night, Liz?" I asked. Sometime in the middle of my sleep, Liz suddenly screamed and woke all of us up. Yami said we would talk about it in the morning after breakfast so here we are.

"Th-there was th-this really puny voice that was l-laughing while I was in the b-bathroom and there w-was n-n-nobody th-there."

"It must have been the duwendes!" Hikari squealed.

"The what?" I questioned bluntly.

Rey looked up and explained, "Duwendes are also known as dwarves –aru. They are usually found around houses with a lot of plants –aru. They're really friendly –aru. No need to be scared –aru."

"Does she always say aru after talking?"

"Not always but most of the time. We're already used to it." Jazzle clarified and Alfred nodded in approval.

"How about we start looking for the two missing dimwits already?" Harvar stretched his arms out while yawning. Murmurs of approval were heard and we left for an all out search in the forest.

~8 hours later with Black Star and Heart~

**Black Star's POV**

"Oi Heart! You okay? Wake up!"

"So tired and hungry..." She mumbled.

"You're not the only one. I'm sure the others would find us soon."

"Just don't forget our plan. We have to stick together, not as in dating but acting really close like admiration."

"Sure! When we get out, I'll let you have a piggy back ride."

"Thanks Star!"

"Hey... I feel Hiyun Ki's wavelength!"

"I feel Tsubaki's too!" So we yelled and screamed their names until they found us and made an opening in the cave. After going back to the house(while giving Heart a piggy back ride which made Hiki jealous) and eating early dinner, Tsubaki ran and hugged me.

"Black Star! I'm so glad you're okay."

I was about to hug back when I remembered the plan. I turned to my left and saw Hiki yelling at Heart, telling her to not go off into a place where she couldn't be seen.

"Oi, red-eyed bastard. Quit yelling at Heart." Tsubaki let go of me and Heart took the chance and hid behind me, crying fake tears. Everyone in the room had this state of shock and Hiki glared at me.

"Fine. Heart, come back here. I'm sorry."

"No!" Heart clung to my back more tightly. "Star, can we go to the balcony?"

"Sure." We both went up the stairs and I heard Tsubaki mumble my name insecurely.

"Heart!" Hiki ran towards the stairs, too late. I slammed the door in his face.

"Nice job!" I grinned goofily at my friend.

"Thanks." We heard the door creak open a bit and Heart pushed me somewhere to hide and she started the illusion.

"Are you okay?" Fake me asked fake Heart.

"Yeah! Thanks Star but why did you do that for me?" Fake me wiped away her tears. Tsubaki and Hiki were at the door, peeking at the small opening, seeing everything.

"Because I love you." The fakes kissed making Hiki go as red as his eyes and close the door, trying to control his rage but just in time to make me see Tsubaki tear up.

"That was cool!" I turned to Heart after the illusions faded.

"Thanks... again. I heard that we'll be leaving tomorrow already."

"EH?! We didn't even get to tour around yet."

"I know but the next place we're going to is way better."

"Perfect timing, two kids in one place." A husky woman's voice was heard. Me and Heart screamed when we saw a n upper body of a woman with bat wings.

"It's meal time! *slurp*"

"MANANANGAL!" Heart screamed as we ran into the living room. Only the Rainbow siblings were there and they joined our screaming when they saw what Heart called a mananangal. We started running around the coffee table with the monster on our heels until it suddenly screamed and flew out the window. The fudge? O.O

The door creaked open revealing the Monochrome sisters.

"I see that you've been the chosen victims." Yami looked blankly into our eyes.

"Wait...you...?" Shiji started.

"Yup! We knew about the mananangal in the balcony and just went out to kill it!" Hikari beamed. With that, I snapped.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU NOT TELL US EARLIER?!"

**A/N: *looks at story again* It's more like horror comedy romance. Whatever... Sorry for the late update because we went to the province and I had trouble searching for the signal. Ciao anyways!**

**~Snow**


End file.
